1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices that have a rigid frame and a sliding carriage that moves laterally along the length of the frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to exercise devices having a flat carriage that moves laterally across a frame, wherein the movement of the carriage is resisted by a variable number of springs.
2. Prior Art Statement
In the prior art, there are many different exercise machines that utilize a sliding carriage that moves back and forth laterally along the length of a frame. Many of these exercise machines contain resistance springs that are used to resist the movement of the sliding carriage. Such prior art exercise machines are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,381 to Endelman, entitled Exercise Apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,005 to Luecke, entitled Enhanced Core Movement Training Bench; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 362,700 to Breibart, entitled Physical Exerciser. In each of these exercise machines, the sliding carriage is used to support the torso of a person""s body lying in either the prone or prostrate position. The platform is then moved against the bias of the resistance spring with that person""s legs or the arms.
Since most of the exercise machines in the prior art that use sliding carriages are designed to support a person who is lying on the platform, the platforms are most commonly designed with a head support and shoulder supports. Typically, the head support is a small padded inclined surface that supports the head. The shoulder supports are usually vertical elements on either side of the head support that engage the tops of the shoulders when a person is lying on the top of the sliding carriage. The head support, shoulder supports and top surface of the carriage are all heavily padded for a person""s comfort. The head support and shoulder supports prevent a person from moving across the top of the carriage during an exercise routine.
As a person is lying on the sliding carriage, that person""s feet typically engage a foot support that is part of the static frame. Thus, when a person pushes against the foot support, the sliding carriage can be made to move along the static frame.
In most prior art designs, the location of the foot support, the head support and the shoulder support are fixed and have little adjustability. Although these elements are necessary to use the exercise machine by a person lying in a prone position, these same elements prevent the exercise machine from comfortably being used by a person in a standing position. A need therefore exists in the art for a more versatile exercise machine that has adjustable elements that enable the sliding platform to be used by people to perform exercises in multiple standing positions, prone positions and in between positions. This need is met by the present invention as it is described and claimed below.
The present invention is an exercise apparatus that contains a frame and a carriage that moves back and forth along the length of the frame. The movement of the carriage along the frame is resisted by springs that join the carriage to the frame. Two foot support platforms are provided. The first foot support platform extends upwardly from the top of the carriage. The first foot support platform has an adjustable incline and contains a bar that uniformly extends across the width of the carriage a predetermined distance above the top surface of the carriage. The second foot support platform extends above the frame in front of the carriage. Side railings are also provided on either side of the frame.
By providing both the unique structure of the first and second foot support platforms and the side railings, a person can not only lie on the moving carriage, but also can stand and kneel between the frame and the moving carriage. As such, a larger variety and diversity of exercises can be performed.